


Crimson forearm

by RyanMiracles420



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutting, Gore, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMiracles420/pseuds/RyanMiracles420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>didn't edit this one or spell check it,<br/>Deal with it</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crimson forearm

**Author's Note:**

> didn't edit this one or spell check it,  
> Deal with it

He held his wrist in the moment of lust, watching the beautiful crimson red drip from their smooth white skin blanket. He slowly slid down the stall- wall, his blonde hair flopping in his eyes, the black shades on the floor. His arm slightly trembled as if it was a scared puppy in the rain looking up at you from the darkness of the street in need of a loving master who wouldn't leave it by itself. He looked at his phone that was on the floor, the message already typed out and ready to send  
'I like you' on the screen.  
A message he didn't have guts to send.  
Dave rolled up his sleeves, his legs pulled tightly to his chest as he looked at the already faded scars on his arms that had collected after long times. He looked at the metal part of the pencil sharpener in his hand and brought it to his forearm, biting his lower lip softly as he put it to the delicate flesh, wincing a bit as he made a sloppy slice, startled from the knock on the stall door.  
"Dave?" A voice asked a bit tensed up. Dave looked at the shoes that were holding his best friends feet,  
Shit.  
He quickly pulled his sleeves down and put the razor in his pocket, standing up by helplessly holding onto the toilet for leverage. He stumbled forward a bit, leaning his shoulder on the door as he panted softly. He put his hand on the small shift lock and pushed it back to unlock the door, standing before him was a shorter male.  
"I--I just was getting worried, you were taking a long time in the bathroom," Tavros said innocently, looking up at his 'pale-more-than-usual' friend.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yea,"  
"Are you sure?"  
Dave let small breaths in, feeling the warm liquid slowly drip down his arm.  
Fuck.  
"I'm sure Tavros," Dave said and put his black shades on to hide the paleness that was growing in his eyes (And so he couldn't see the pain in Tavros' eyes).  
"You just have been in here for a long time..." Tavros' voice got weak as he looked at the ground, a small frown on his face. Dave nodded, as if not even caring, which struck a sudden pain in Tavros' heart. Dave walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror/  
How was he going to wash the blood off when Tavros is.right.There.  
He wanted to tell Tavros everything. Like how his older brother hasn't been home in weeks, how he feels so alone inside.  
How when every time Tavros smiles it makes him believe that people can be truly perfect.  
He looked at Tavros in the mirror, the lame white florescent light making the room seem a tinted mint green. He sat up more, turning to Tavros.  
"Tav?"  
"Y-yea?" Tavros nearly flinched from hearing his voice.  
"I can trust you right?"  
"...Of course Dave," He said and folded his arms, the white sweater falling over his finger tips.  
Dave felt his breath hitch, nervous, those big beautiful brown eyes locked on him, Daves dangerous- like eyes looking back at him.  
"I--.." Dave stopped himself, how could he ever have the guts to tell anything to Tavros? he trusted him more than anyone else in the world. Tavros was the only one that would listen and not make a joke about it. He would also, probably be someone who actually 'understands' what hes talking about.  
"You..?" Tavros asked a bit curious.  
"I..." Daves voice got more hushed in tone, his shoulders slumping.  
He couldn't do it.  
But it was until he heard a slight gasp and a pressure on his arm that he started to snap out of his trans. He shot his eyes at Tavros, in who, was the cause of the pressure on his arm.  
"O-oh my god Dave your bleeding!" Tavros said slightly panicked, rolling Daves blood covered sleeve up. Heh, the red sleeve must of been what was saving Dave so much time to speak.  
"Huh..Will ya look at that.." Dave mumbled, a slight smirk on his face as he moved his right arm on the counter behind himself to hold himself up. Tavros looked concerned and worried at his bleeding friend. He quickly grabbed some paper towels and ran them under water.  
Dave watched Tavros with a content smile.  
What an angel.  
"Oh god Dave what did you do!?" Tavros asked panting a bit, his heart racing at the sight of the blood gushing out of Daves arm.  
"I--"  
"Dave!" Tavros nearly shouted when he saw cuts on Daves left arm, many of them were healed, but a few new ones on his forearm. Tavros looked up at him and back down at his arm.  
"Why!"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you do this to yourself!"  
"Do what to myself?"  
Tavros looked at Dave sharply, holding Daves arm up to show Dave what he had done to himself.  
"Oh...that.." Dave said with a weak smile.  
Smooth move, Strider.  
Tavros didn't seem to respond, he just started to wipe the copious amounts of blood off his friends arm. When, he was finished with that, he pulled daves sleeve down, looking at the floor. Dave looked at Tavros' fluffy light brown mow hawk in his face.  
"Tav--"  
"I'm sorry,"  
Dave blinked, looking down at Tavros a bit surprised and put back.  
"What?--"  
"I'm sorry that you feel sad," Tavros said and looked at Daves shirt, a somber expression on his face. Dave frowned.  
"Its not your fault--"  
"I was so blind not to see that you were upset, its my fault, I could of helped you--"  
Tavros was cut off at the embrace he was pulled into, Dave resting his face into Tavros' shoulder.  
"Its not your fault, its just some of my emotional shit that I've been dealing with. Your actually the reason why I've been fighting my suicidal thoughts even though they dance around my mind all the time, like puppets. But you seem to cut the string to them and I guess..I guess I feel more happier around you," Dave said in a hushed tone at the last few words.  
"Dave--"  
"And I just want you to know that without you i'd probably be insane or dead. You were the one who actually gave a shit about me--"  
A peck to the lips, made Dave freeze.  
"Maybe if you'd let me, um, finished, i'd be able to say my peace!" Tavros said and looked up at his friend.  
"Your special to me too! I guess I was bad at showing it. But you really are something to me, and I guess I just wanted to show you how I really felt," Tavros said. Dave looked down at him, still a bit shocked from the short lip lock, but nodded.  
"I want you to know i'll always be here for you, Dave,"  
"I hope,"  
"And Dave?" Tavros asked, looking up with him, with a hopeful smile.  
"Yea tav?"  
"I like you too,"


End file.
